


How the ghost of you clings

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Creepy, Gen, M/M, Spook Me Multi-Fandom Halloween Ficathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 02:09:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5073457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-series 3. Hannibal has lost someone dear and will stop at nothing to get him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How the ghost of you clings

Hannibal Lecter lived in a desolate villa since Will Graham dragged them both off a cliff and died.  
Will’s body was never found but Hannibal knew he was gone for good.  
Bedelia had told him he loved Will, and she was right.  
He loved Will and he could not let him go.  
Will killed himself, and tried to take Hannibal with him, but he couldn’t live without him anyway.  
Hannibal had dreams of Will, and he never dreamed of his other victims.  
He saw Will, whole and alive, smiling at him.  
*  
A life without Will was not worth living.  
So he sought unconventional means to bring him back.  
The woman had long hair and a strange demeanor. Her name was Ligeia. How very poetic and apt. He had found her through an unusual contact.  
“Yes,” she said. “I see one who is lost to you. I can bring him back, but only as a spirit. Is that satisfactory?”  
Lecter frowned. “It will do.”  
“Unless you can provide a body,” said Ligeia sternly.  
Lecter huffed. “I can do that,” he said.  
Nothing was easier.  
“The soul of its owner will be damned to hell,” warned Ligeia. “Can you live with that?”  
Lecter arched a brow. “Yes,” he said “Easily.”  
She nodded. “Bring him a fortnight from now,” she said.  
Lecter smiled.  
*  
He looked at the flesh machines, seeking one suitable to bear his beloved’s soul.  
He found a young man with brownish hair and soulful eyes, and a body not unlike his Will’s.  
He easily seduced the man to test this new flesh out. If he didn’t like it, he could always eat him.  
*  
Ligeia tied the man to a chair and closed her eyes, focusing her power.  
“You have someone else here. It’s not him. It’s your sister,” she said.  
Lecter frowned.  
“I can put her in him,” she offered.  
“What about Will?” he asked, not wanting to give up this rare chance.  
“It has to be now. Make your choice.”  
“Both,” said Lecter. “Put them both in him.”  
“He’ll go mad,” she said.  
“I can fix him,” said Lecter.  
“You have a god complex.”  
“Probably,” said Lecter. “Do it.”  
She closed her eyes and concentrated. Then she sent an innocent soul to hell easily.  
*  
Will blinked. He was alive, but he felt strange.  
The familiar face smiled.  
”Will,” he said.  
“Yes. It’s me, “ Will said shakily.  
“Thank God,” said Lecter. God had nothing to do with this.  
Will looked at his hand, it seemed so small compared to what he was used to.  
“I had to bring you back. I took what I could get. She’s with you.”  
“Who?”  
“Mischa’s along for the ride. She’ll whisper in your ear.”  
“Is she not dead?”  
“So were you. But here you are.”  
“Hannibal..wont they chase us?” he asked. They should, given Dolarhyde’s death.  
“They think we are dead.”  
“Oh,” said Will as Hannibal kissed him softly.  
He didn’t hear the lost sister whisper then.  
*  
Lecter hoped he could make Will and Mischa cohabit well in their new body.  
Mischa’s voice in Will’s ear grew ever fainter which was sad in a way, but  
Hannibal would live without her as long as he had Will.

*  
Will slowly got used to his new flesh, and Mischa’s whispers grew fainter.  
He supposed he could live like this.  
He had his lover, and new dogs. His new life was strange, but he would cope.  
Mischa was his conscience in a way, which was why she was such a faint voice in his mind now.


End file.
